Cambiar mi suerte
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porqué Reyna sabia que con la llegada de Percy todo iba a cambiar...principalmente su suerte.


Cambiar mi suerte

Y ahí estaba ella, la Pretor, la hija de Belona, la fuerte, la astuta, la inteligente, la valiente, la inquebrantable; luchando con sus ganas de llorar. Jasón había sido su casi novio para beneficios de Nueva Roma y a ella le dolía enormemente su desaparición.

Estaba demás señalar el gran enamoramiento que tenia para el hijo de Júpiter. Con su porte de príncipe, su gran inteligencia, su seriedad, sus aires de líder, su gran voluntad para ayudar a todos los que están por debajo de él. Su gran dedicación, su perfectamente real imagen. Porque eso era lo que más la atraía de Jasón Grace, esa imagen de realeza y nobleza que desprendía casi sin darse cuenta. Porque gracias a eso, ella pensaba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos con una imagen inalcanzable, ambos con el porte de nobles, ambos tan fríos y serios como solo un romano hasta la medula debe ser. Juntos eran los perfectos romanos, los perfectos pretores, los perfectos semidioses, los perfectos muñecos sin emociones.

Porqué Reyna lo sabía, ella estaba enamorada de la igualdad que tenia con Jasón. Pero, ahora que no está, ahora que nadie sabe si alguna vez volverá…ella se sentía perdida y desamparada, sentía que nada sería igual, que nada tenía sentido. Porqué sin Jasón, Reyna era una princesa de hielo intocable, era la chica fría y peligrosa a la que nadie quería provocar. Sin Jasón, Reyna no era más que una estatua sin emociones a la que todo el mundo señala pero se aleja sin la intención de conocerla.

Tal vez Jasón se había cansado de la vida falsa que tenían, tal vez el hijo de Júpiter había sido mucho más valiente que ella y decidió abandonar todo para encontrar su propia felicidad.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de ella sabe que nada de eso es real. Jasón es demasiado correcto para hacer algo como eso. Pero sea la razón que fuera, la realidad era que Jasón se había ido dejándola sola con toda la carga. Reyna simplemente desearía haber sido ella quien desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, cada día es peor que el anterior. Los habitantes de Nueva Roma (vivos o no) han empezado a hablar, la señalan como si fuera la culpable de la desaparición de Jasón. Como si ella lo hubiera mandado a un destino desconocido para librarse de él.

Ello los odia, los odia a todos, odia a los romanos, a los mortales, a Jasón, a Dakota, a Gwen, a Hazel, a Frank, a Marcos, al idiota de Octavio, a Júpiter, a Belona, a Marte, a Venus…sobre todo a Venus con sus estúpidos comentarios y sus estúpidos consejos.

Entonces apareció _él_.

Percy Jackson había sido la razón por la que llego a Nueva Roma, se alejo de su hermana y empezó a vivir fingiendo ser perfecta. Pero él llego con Juno, la reina de los dioses. Y afirmo ser un hijo de Neptuno, el incontrolablemente temido dios del mar. Todo un caso.

Lo primero que hizo fue interrogarlo para descubrir que estaba amnésico…y que era un amnésico muy descarado. Después de eso reunió todo su odio para mandarlo con Octavio, el augur.

Reyna lo ve alejarse con Hazel y solo puede desear que Octavio lo encuentre culpable de lo que sea, que dictamine su muerte, que lo destroce como a uno de sus sacrificios y esparza sus restos por toda Nueva Roma como pago a la destrucción de su hogar. Pero nada de eso pasa, Octavio lo dejo vivir por razones que solo el rubio legado de Apolo conoce. Ella realmente no le cree que los dioses le hayan permitido vivir, seguramente Octavio hizo una mala lectura, después de todo, la voluntad de los dioses no es fácil de leer.

A pesar de eso, ella no puede evitar encontrarse mirándolo, pensándolo…no ha pasado ni un día antes de darse cuenta de la profundidad que esos ojos verdes poseen, del cuerpo atléticamente trabajado que es muy atrayente y al finalizar el día solo quiere pasar su mano por esos cabellos oscuros.

Ella sabe que no es más que atracción, una insana atracción que la hace pesar que necesita un compañero Pretor para dirigir Nueva Roma. Pero el amnésico hijo de Neptuno tiene una novia o al menos eso dice, Reyna no entiende cómo puede olvidar toda su vida y recordar una novia. No obstante, la noviecita no es parte de Nueva Roma, lo cual quiere decir que es una simple mortal. Reyna podía con los mortales.

Catástrofes, catástrofes y más catástrofes solo pueden venir de una profecía dada por el mismo Marte Ultor quien resulta ser el padre divino de Frank…eso solo puede la primera de las calamidades venideras.

Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg, porque de todos los romanos Percy ha escogido a las parias de la quinta para acompañarlo en su misión…bien, técnicamente es la misión de Frank, Marte solo le indico que Percy tenía que ir sí o sí. Pero ella podía verlo, la fuerza y seguridad, ese aire de líder nato que tenía el hijo de Neptuno, toda esa poderosa aura eclipsaba el aire inseguro de Frank y la esencia temerosa de Hazel. La misión fue dada a Frank pero el líder indiscutible era Percy.

Reyna sabía lo que debía hacer, era arriesgado, impulsivo y lanzado, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer. Y lo hace, Reyna le propone a Percy convertirse en el nuevo Pretor al término de su misión. Rompe todos los protocolos existentes al pedirle eso a un simple novato. Usa todas las cartas que posee, incluso utiliza a Octavio como excusa para que acepte. Él insiste en que tiene novia y no promete nada. Pero ella puede hacerse cargo, una vez Percy se convierta en Pretor se asegurara de que su novia pase al olvido junto con su antigua vida.

Reyna lo ve partir con el corazón en la mano porque algo dentro de ella le advierte que dejarlo ir en esa misión podría significar perderlo antes de tenerlo. Pero ella es una romana, es la Pretor, no puede andar distrayéndose con esas cosas; así que opta por dedicarse a la preparación de una posible invasión en su nuevo hogar.

Y el infierno se desata cuando los monstruos atraviesan las barreras protectoras del campamento, siendo guiados por nada más y nada menos que un gigante. Ella grita órdenes por doquier, pero nada es suficiente, el enemigo es mucho más poderoso. Dentro de poco no quedara nada del campamento Júpiter.

Cuando ya todo estaba perdido, cuando Reyna pensaba que no había esperanza…él regreso. Un aura divida rodeándolo y el poder fluyendo por todos sus poros es lo primero que ella puede ver. El pequeño recuerdo de Jasón termina por desaparecer. Porque ahora sabe exactamente lo que provoca el hijo de Neptuno en ella, ese sentimiento que en poco tiempo pasó del odio a la atracción y luego al amor.

Reyna sabe que se ha terminado enamorando de Percy Jackson. Porque Percy no veía a la estatua romana en la que se había convertido, no veía a la termina guerrera ni a la fría princesa de hielo. Percy Jackson veía a Reyna, la chica con temores, con sueños, con anhelos…él veía a la niña atrapada dentro de ella. Podía ver más allá de sus máscaras de frialdad, podía ver a la verdadera Reyna. A la Reyna que nadie (además de su hermana) había visto.

Y ella no puede evitar sonreír cuando Percy se ocupa del liderazgo en la batalla. Le oye dar órdenes mientras lucha, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso, como si hubiera nacido para liderar. Percy les trae a las amazonas como aliadas, ha traído un ciclope y un perro del infierno como ayuda adicional. Percy Jackson les ha traía la gloria perdida y la victoria definitiva. Percy se convirtió en la salvación del campamento logrando que los romanos proclamen a viva voz la solicitud del pretorado.

Ganaron, Nueva Roma no se ha destruido, ella tiene un nuevo pretor que al parecer es griego y en realidad es un hijo de Poseidón. Pero esos son simples detalles sin importancia. Porqué Reyna puede sentir que la llegada de Percy le ha cambiado la vida, ha cambiado su suerte.

Reyna puede soñar con un mañana prometedor al lado del hijo de Poseidón…de Neptuno….no importa realmente de quien es hijo. Ella puede verse feliz al ver esos ojos verdes cada día al despertar. Ella puede anhelar el día en que cargue una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes o un pequeño pelinegro con ojos marrones. Ella puede ver el hermoso futuro que le espera al lado de Percy.

No importa lo que alguna vez le dijo Venus, no importa si Octavio se burla de su cursilería. Lo único que le importa es la felicidad que le espera al lado de Percy. Percy quien se le acerca corriendo con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, Percy quien tiene los ojos de un resplandeciente verde que brillan con alegría. Percy quien trae en su mano un extraño pergamino.

Reyna nunca podría imaginar que su suerte nuevamente esta por cambiar. Que otra vez volverá a ser la fría princesa de hielo. Que tendrá que suprimir sus lágrimas cuando una hija de Atenea corra a los brazos de su compañero Pretor. Que se sentirá sola y abandonada cuando Jasón reaparezca con una novia griega. Que sentirá que está condenada a la soledad. Que a pesar de sus palabras dulces, Venus la odia profundamente. Que terminara ayudando a los griegos para evitar una guerra. Que le dará su apoyo a la hija de Atenea solo porque eso hará feliz a Percy.

Pero ella puede seguir soñando esos segundos que Percy tarda en darle alcance. Ella puede suspirar por un futuro prometedor a su lado. Porque Percy Jackson había llegado para cambiar su suerte.

P&R

Y finalmente lo termine, había empezado este One shot basándome en la canción cambiar mi suerte de Paty Cantu, pero Reyna es demasiado romana para adaptarse a una canción XD

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Les deseo un PROSPERO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Y nos leemos el próximo año.

Cuídense,

Byebye


End file.
